This invention relates to cigarettes.
It has already been proposed to make so-called "mild" cigarettes which have perforated paper wrappings allowing air to enter the main stream of gas flowing from the glowing ember to the smoker's mouth. In some cases the perforations are in the filter zone of the cigarette.
Mild cigarettes are unacceptable to some smokers and often the same smoker may at different times demand a mild cigarette and then a strong cigarette.